El Heredero
by Iza Hanae
Summary: Itachi se ve en la obligación de casarse con una desconocida para salvar la empresa de su familia. Sakura sabe que su relación con él ha terminado. Un emotivo ItaSaku.
1. Crónica de Una Despedida Anunciada

Crónica de Una Despedida Anunciada

* * *

Itachi se ve en la obligación de casarse con una desconocida para salvar la empresa de su familia. Sakura sabe que su relación con él ha terminado.

* * *

-¿Disculpa? – Itachi no pudo evitar ver a su padre con una ceja arqueada.

Estaban en su casa, exactamente en el despacho de su padre.

Fugaku suspiró.

-Sé que me has oído bien, Itachi – dijo, para agregar, casi de inmediato - sabes que la empresa está pasando por su peor momento. Necesitamos establecer una alianza con una empresa del mismo nivel que la nuestra. Y tomando en cuenta que a la hija de los Akasuna está… enamorada de ti, debemos aprovechar esa ventaja para acercarnos a ellos. Vas a pedirle que se case contigo. Sólo asi salvaremos la empresa, además… – Fugaku fue interrumpido por su joven hijo.

-No lo haré – dijo Itachi, extremadamente serio –No pasaré el resto de mi vida al lado de una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

-Tendrás tiempo para hacerlo – repuso el mayor de los Uchiha, irritado por el ataque de rebeldía de su hijo.

-No me importa, no me casaré con una persona que no quiero… - Itachi se vio interrumpido por su padre.

-¿Y con quién te casarías? ¿Con la chica Haruno? – dijo el hombre. Itachi se sorprendió porque su padre supiera de su relación con Sakura. Lo observó enojado. De seguro había enviado a Morio, su eterno lacayo, a vigilarlo. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Fugaku continuó – ¿Es en serio, Itachi? Esa chica no está a nuestro nivel.

-No es eso lo que quiero de ella –repuso el joven, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces? Hay mujeres mucho más bellas que ella. Deja los amores de adolescencia fuera de esto. Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro. De tu futuro como mi heredero – hizo una pausa, observando detenidamente las reacciones de su hijo, de su orgullo. Agregó –El futuro de Sasuke está en tus manos, recuérdalo.

Itachi se permitió pestañear, aún más enojado de lo que estaba. Su padre había caído muy bajo al utilizar a su hermano menor para chantajearlo. Sabía que Sasuke era una de sus debilidades, al igual que Sakura.

-Si no lo haces por Sasuke, al menos hazlo por esa chica a la que le profesas tanto amor – Dijo Fugaku, casi con desprecio –Puedes estar seguro que no tendré contemplaciones con ella si tú la eliges. Después de todo, sabes que puedo arruinar su futuro como médico con sólo hacer un par de llamadas.

Esa fue la gota que acabó con la paciencia de Itachi.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –gritó el joven, olvidándose que el hombre frente a él era su padre.

-Es por el bien de la familia, entiéndelo –Fugaku se levantó de su silla, visiblemente enojado por el arrebato de su hijo.

-Habla por ti mismo, padre. No finjas que ahora te preocupas por tu familia. No después de que sé que has estado engañando a mi madre –Itachi escupió las palabras con desprecio, y su mirada reflejó lo mismo.

La mano de Fugaku chocó rápidamente en la mejilla derecha de su hijo en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, haciendo que la cara del joven se girara hacia ese lado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha metido esa niñata en la cabeza para que te enfrentes con tu padre? –vio como Itachi regresaba su mirada a él, y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos. Itachi jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Era una mirada cargada de odio.

-Estas equivocado si piensas que voy a hacer obedientemente lo que dices – estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto a ver cómo arruino la vida de tu noviecita? No me provoques, Itachi.

El menor sólo pudo apretar los puños fuertemente, tratando de contener su ira. Sin mirar atrás, salió del despacho.

* * *

Una semana después.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la calle en dirección a su casa. Había tenido clases en la mañana y ahora regresaba temprano a su domicilio. Llevaba puestos los audífonos, escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time After Time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting, Time After Time_

Tarareaba, con voz melodiosa.

Llegó a la puerta de su hogar y se percató que había un periódico al pie de esta. Curiosa por el hecho (en su casa no recibían el periódico, su papá era quien lo compraba), lo levantó. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó la portada del mismo, y sobre todo, la imagen que lo acompañaba. Una foto de su novio.

_El soltero más codiciado del país, Itachi Uchiha, hijo mayor de la Corporación Uchiha, se compromete con Aiko Akasuna, la hija del millonario Haru Akasuna._

_Se especula que el joven estuvo manteniendo una relación en secreto con…_

Sakura dejó caer el periódico y llevó sus manos a su corazón, sintiendo la inquietud en el.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que ese día llegaría, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Prefirió creer que todo saldría bien entre ellos. Y así había sido, después de cuatro años de relación, ellos habían superado muchas cosas. Pero esta vez ella sabía que no sería así.

Sonrió amargamente dándose cuenta que ese periódico no apareció ahí por casualidad. De seguro era cortesía del papá de Itachi. Ese hombre que siempre había tratado de alejarla del joven Uchiha.

Entró a su casa, y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, ignorando los llamados de su mamá.

Se tendió boca abajo en su cama, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Abrazó su almohada y ahogó ahí el grito de dolor que salió de sus labios.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando oyó que tocaban su puerta.

-Hija, amor – llamó su mamá –Itachi está afuera, esperándote. ¿Iban a salir hoy? – dijo la mujer.

Sakura se sorprendió. Inmediatamente limpió todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, puso su mejor cara para no preocupar a su madre y finalmente, salió de su habitación.

-No me dijiste que saldrías – dijo su mamá, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió, o al menos trató de hacerlo.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida, no sabía que vendría – dijo.

-Anda, entonces. No lo hagas esperar – le animó.

Sakura asintió.

-Hasta luego, mamá –se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentar uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.

_Quizá el más doloroso, pensó._

Salió de su casa, y observó a Itachi, recostado en su auto, esperándola.

-Itachi – dijo Sakura, llamando la atención del joven.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella, y no le hizo falta verla dos veces para notar que había llorado. La conocía demasiado. Eso lo hizo apretar sus manos en puños.

Sakura se acercó a él, quedando a unos cuantos pasos y sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos jade.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías – le dijo, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

El joven la miró de una forma que Sakura no supo cómo interpretar. Había muchos sentimientos en esa mirada: amor, dolor, tristeza, desesperanza…

Itachi se acercó a ella, eliminando la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó. Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida. Itachi no era muy dado a dar muestras de cariño en público. A Sakura le supo a despedida, y sintió que su corazón se encogía y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Le abrazó, como si de verdad no lo volvería a ver. Se aferró a él esperando no separarse nunca.

Después de algunos segundos sin separarse, Itachi le soltó, la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban, una sonrisa discreta, como él. Pero Sakura nunca lo había visto tan triste en su vida. Aunque sus ojos ónix se iluminaron como cada vez que la miraba, Sakura pudo notar que algo no estaba bien. _Y es que nada estaba bien._

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Itachi colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novia, y besó su frente con ternura.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se detenía. Contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Itachi retiró las manos de su rostro y, buscando la mano de la joven, le dijo.

-Necesito hablar contigo –Tomándola de la mano, la condujo a su auto. Le abrió la puerta y luego se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de romper el silencio que los envolvía. Silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Después de algunos minutos, Sakura supo a dónde se dirigían. El lugar donde había iniciado todo. Y donde, probablemente, todo terminaría.

Itachi pensó que no había un mejor lugar para hablar que esa cafetería. Ese lugar significaba mucho para ambos. Ahí se habían conocido. Ahí, Itachi supo que acababa de conocer a la que sería el gran amor de su vida.

Porque la joven de cabellos rosados y mirada jade había conquistado su corazón desde que la vio, y al conocerla mejor, se dio cuenta que sus ojos no lo habían engañado. Era ella la mujer que había estado esperando y que se había resignado a no encontrar, después de tantos fracasos amorosos.

Sakura llenó de colores su vida. Y creía que el destino se estaba burlando de él al alejarla de su lado de esa manera. Su vida estaba resultando un chiste de mal gusto.

Llegaron a la cafetería. Ambos, inconscientemente, suspiraron a la vez. Preparándose para un momento que ni ella ni él esperaban que llegara.

* * *

Esta idea se me ocurrió ayer por la mañana, y tuve la necesidad de escribirla de inmediato. Retrasé un poco su estreno porque, accidentalmente, el segundo capítulo se borró.

Inicialmente, la idea era que fuera un capítulo único. Pero sentí que había quedado muy largo, así que decidí dividir la historia en dos capítulos.

Ya subiré el segundo ;)


	2. Te Amo

Te Amo

* * *

Llegaron a la cafetería. Ambos, inconscientemente, suspiraron a la vez. Preparándose para un momento que ni ella ni él esperaban que llegara.

Entraron y se sentaron en la misma mesa que Itachi había ocupado el día que se conocieron. El día que ella estaba trabajando medio tiempo en el lugar y le tocó atender al joven Uchiha.

Los dos se miraron, sin saber qué decir.

Itachi carraspeó.

-Sakura – llamó, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por la chica.

-Ya lo sé – dijo, con una falsa sonrisa adornando sus labios – tu padre se encargó de hacérmelo saber.

Itachi apretó sus manos en puños, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó. Sakura suspiró.

-Se ha encargado de dejar el periódico en la puerta de mi casa – dijo, y se encogió de hombros, como si no estuviera muriéndose por dentro.

Itachi masajeó su sien izquierda, tratando de serenarse.

Sakura necesitaba saber el por qué de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Itachi? – le preguntó, esperando comprender cómo es que ahora su relación pendía de un hilo.

Itachi dirigió sus ojos a ella y, armándose de valor, se dispuso a hablar.

-La empresa está pasando por su peor momento, y a mi papá no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que casarme con esa chica –estaba dispuesto a continuar, pero la joven lo interrumpió, nuevamente.

-Y, ¿vas a hacerlo? – Sakura necesita que él contestara esa pregunta. Necesitaba que él le dejara claro que lo suyo ya no podía ser. Necesitaba convencerse de que su relación se había acabado definitivamente, para así contener las ganas de correr hacia él como seguramente lo haría al sentirlo lejos. Aunque doliera, quería escucharlo.

-Sabes que no quiero hacerlo – le dijo, casi como reproche.

-Pero_ tienes_ que hacerlo, ¿No es así? – le preguntó, con voz suave, como tratando de aliviar su pena.

Itachi se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de negar lo evidente.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Veo que ya has elegido –Itachi abrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar, pero Sakura no se lo permitió, agregando rápidamente –Está bien, lo entiendo. Es el precio de la corona que llevas.

Itachi tomó la mano de la joven sobre la mesa, y le dijo, desesperado:

-Dime que no lo haga y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo – pidió.

Sakura apretó la mano del joven.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Tu familia te necesita, y no puedo hacerte esto. No puedo arruinar tu futuro. Jamás me perdonaría si hago…- Sakura se vio interrumpida por el joven pelinegro.

-Mi futuro eres tú – le dijo, serio.

Itachi buscó los ojos de la joven, y Sakura le regresó la mirada cargada de sentimientos. Itachi quiso sonreír. Después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Sakura nunca bajaba la mirada, sin importar las circunstancias. Siempre lo miraba a los ojos, sin importar si estaba apenada, molesta, alegre, o rota en mil pedazos, como lo estaba ahora. Sin embargo, ninguna sonrisa adornó su rostro.

La joven pelirrosa sonrió, y fijando su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, le dijo:

-Te quiero demasiado como para hacerte sufrir de esa manera. Has luchado tanto para cumplir tu sueño de ocupar ese lugar que es tuyo, la presidencia de la corporación. No pienso arruinarlo – terminó por decir.

Itachi buscó su mirada, la cual estaba ensimismada en la unión de sus manos.

-Sakura – llamó Itachi, pero la joven fue incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Itachi tragó grueso –Mírame, Sakura – le dijo afectado, pero la joven se negó a mirarlo, demasiado concentrada en sus manos.

Itachi se vio en la necesidad de colocar su mano bajo el mentón de Sakura, y lo elevó, buscando su mirada. Sakura, obligada a verlo a los ojos, le encaró. Itachi vio muchas cosas en esa mirada, y Sakura se permitió perderse en la profundidad de los ojos ónix de su novio, pensando que, quizá, esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

-Lo siento – dijeron ambos la vez. Sin separar la mirada de sus ojos, Sakura soltó la mano de Itachi con mucha dificultad y, levantándose de la silla que ocupaba, salió del establecimiento, casi corriendo, como queriendo escapar de esa realidad donde ella estaba perdiendo al hombre que amaba.  
Itachi la siguió de inmediato.

-Sakura – llamó Itachi, tomando la muñeca de la joven para detener su huida.

La pelirrosa se volvió a él, y regalándole una sonrisa, sincera esta vez, de las que a él tanto le gustaban, le dijo:

-Te deseo lo mejor, Ita-kun – dicho esto, se acercó a él y besando dulcemente su mejilla, se alejó, sonriendo, aunque el Uchiha se dio cuenta cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió un nudo en su garganta -Sé que ambos brillaremos, aunque sea en cielos diferentes - dispuesta a irse, dio media vuelta, antes de que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos delante del único hombre que había amado en su corta vida.

Pero Itachi no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así, sin más.

-Te amo – dijo. Sakura detuvo súbitamente sus pasos, preguntándose si lo que había oído era producto de su imaginación. Ella sabía que Itachi la amaba, se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones. Pero era la primera vez que se lo decía así, con palabras. Supo que no lo había imaginado cuando sintió los brazos de Itachi rodeando su cintura, atrayendo su espalda hacia su anatomía –Te amo – dijo otra vez, susurrándole al oído –Estoy seguro que siempre lo haré.

Una lágrima recorrió el lado izquierdo de la cara de Sakura.

Las manos de Itachi, posadas en la cintura de la joven, hicieron más fuerte su agarre, y Sakura posó sus manos encima de ellas.

-Yo también Te amo, Itachi – soltando el agarre de Itachi sobre su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y lo miró –ojala eso fuera suficiente.

Ambos se miraron, tratando de contener el mar de sentimientos que revolvían su interior.

-Te amo – dijeron ambos a la vez. Y Sakura rió por la coincidencia. Itachi se perdió en la risa de la joven, esa que tantas alegrías le había traído, y que ahora probablemente no volvería a escuchar.

Sakura se atrevió a romper el espacio entre ellos, y se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo, un abrazo que lo decía todo. Se aferró a él como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no lo quisiera soltar nunca, y es que no quería hacerlo. Sus brazos eran su mejor refugio, y odiaba al destino, a su suerte y a Fugaku por hacer que se separara de la única persona que había atrapado su corazón, para siempre.

Itachi la abrazó, tan fuerte como ella lo hacía. Tocó su cabello con delicadeza y lo besó, besó su frente, besó su cuello. La llenó de besos, tratando de saciarse de su cuerpo, de ese cuerpo que ya no tendría entre sus brazos otra vez.

Sakura rompió el abrazo, contra la voluntad de Itachi.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Sakura sonrió e Itachi, por reflejo, también lo hizo. Sonrieron a modo de despedida, con sus corazones destrozados.

Sakura levantó su mano derecha y la agitó, como despedida. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, corriendo, escapándose de esa horrible realidad.

Itachi sintió que, irremediablemente, una parte de él se iba con ella.

_Su corazón._

* * *

Y bien, ¿Les ha gustado?

Siento que es lo más emotivo que he escrito hasta el momento, superando incluso a Medianoche. Espero haber logrado trasmitir ese sentimiento en ustedes, las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Este sería el último capítulo. Aunque, siendo sincera, estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo, pero pondré la historia como finalizada porque no sé si podré hacerlo. No quiero prometer algo que no sé si podré cumplir.

Espero ansiosa su opinión sobre esta mini historia.

Les Quiero.


	3. Epílogo: 28 de Marzo o Hasta Siempre

28 de Marzo

A Itachi le parecía un chiste de mal gusto casarse el mismo día que Sakura cumplía 22 años.

De pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las habitaciones del hotel de la familia Akasuna, el joven observaba su reflejo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Vestía completamente de negro. Un reflejo de lo que era ese momento para él: Su entierro, el final de su vida, de la vida que había soñado junto a Sakura.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que la vio. Desde el momento en que vio cómo se alejaba de su vida la mujer a la que quiso desde que la vio en esa cafetería, esa cafetería que llegó a significar tanto en sus vidas.

Faltaba apenas una hora para que sellara su vida al lado de una mujer que no quería.

En esos seis meses había compartido con Aiko demasiados momentos como para darse cuenta que era una buena persona, pero simplemente no era Sakura. La joven había tratado de ganarse su simpatía, pero lo único que él podía sentir por la ella era lástima, porque se estaba casando con un hombre que no la quería, e Itachi se preguntaba si Aiko sería capaz de aguantar una vida con una persona que no sentía nada por ella. Tal vez, no era tan descabellado tener la esperanza de que ella lo dejara al poco tiempo de haberse casado, así él podía buscar a Sakura y consumar su amor.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Con un "pase", la persona detrás de la puerta hizo su aparición.

Mikoto se veía hermosa en el vestido azul que portaba. Si Itachi no estuviera a punto de dejar la vida tal como la conocía, habría sonreído al ver a su madre: impecable y hermosa, como siempre.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Cuando se halló frente a él, lo abrazó. Itachi correspondió a su abrazo como el único aliento de salvación que le quedaba a la vista. Mikoto deshizo el abrazo y miró a su hijo con gran pesar a los ojos.

Itachi le regresó la mirada sin variar su expresión, y la mujer llevó sus manos al lazo anudado a su cuello, tal vez en busca de algo que hacer, ya que el mismo estaba en su lugar, sin necesidad de ser acomodado.

-Sabes que no tienes que obligarte a hacer esto, ¿Verdad? – Le dijo, el pesar inundando su tono de voz –Sin importar lo que te haya dicho tu padre, Sasuke y yo estaremos bien – terminó por decir, y soltó el lazo en su cuello para posar sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, tratando de manifestarle su apoyo.

Itachi sonrió levemente al oír las palabras de su madre. Ahí estaba Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer que haría todo por sus hijos.

_Lamentablemente, esta vez no puedes hacer nada, mamá._ Pensó Itachi con pesar.

No quería preocupar a su madre más de lo necesario, así que simplemente respondió a sus palabras dándole un beso en la frente. Mikoto, leyendo el lenguaje de su hijo, suspiró.

-Sasuke quiere hablar contigo antes de que llegues al altar – le dijo la mujer. Itachi se tensó levemente.

-No puedo hablar con él antes de todo, mamá – le dijo Itachi, tratando de no manifestar su recelo al hablar con su hermano. No quería hablar con Sasuke. Lo había evitado todos esos meses, lo cual le fue bastante fácil ya que él estaba estudiando en Inglaterra y no había vuelto sino hace una semana, y quería seguir manteniendo la distancia con él al menos hasta que firmara su sentencia de muerte. Porque si Sasuke se enteraba de lo que su padre le estaba obligando a hacer, todo sería un desastre.

Su madre lo entendió.

-Trataré de distraerlo hasta que llegues a la iglesia, pero sabes que no podrás retrasar tu encuentro con él – le dijo. Itachi asintió.

Sin agregar nada más, Mikoto se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó.

Itachi estaba equivocado al pensar que su mamá no podía hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento.

* * *

Itachi se permitió suspirar cuando su madre salió de la habitación.

_Sin importar lo que te haya dicho tu padre, Sasuke y yo estaremos bien._ Le había dicho su mamá, e Itachi quiso ser lo suficientemente egoísta para dejar a su familia e ir a Sakura tan rápido como fuera posible.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Y, una vez más, maldijo a su padre y a su suerte por estar atravesando ese calvario.

A través del espejo frente a él, miró unas flores de cerezo que decoraban la mesa a su espalda, y sonrió, porque el tono le recordó al cabello de Sakura, aquel que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Inevitablemente, su mente voló a ese día, el día en el que la conoció.

_Hacía frio ese día. Itachi metió las manos en el abrigo que vestía para conservar el calor, y caminó por las calles casi desoladas del centro de Konoha. No sabía qué pasaba exactamente, tal vez el clima era la razón por la cual no había gente a los alrededores._

_Se dirigía a una cafetería estilo vintage que al parecer acababa de ser inaugurada, ya que apenas ayer la había visto en su camino a la universidad._

_Entró al establecimiento y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas a la entrada del lugar. Fijó su mirada en el servilletero que estaba en la mesa y se permitió divagar un momento._

_Estaba a unos meses de terminar la universidad y su padre lo estaba presionando para que entrara a trabajar a la corporación Uchiha desde el año pasado. Había logrado convencerlo de que lo dejara terminar la carrera antes de trabajar para él, y aunque Fugaku había cedido, sabía que no estaba contento al respecto. _

_Lo cierto era que aún no quería trabajar para la compañía. No quería ser visto como el genio Uchiha, el que haría prosperar la corporación hasta niveles insospechados. Ya tenía suficiente de eso en la universidad y aún así, prefería las alabanzas en la universidad que las que seguramente recibiría al ser parte de la empresa de su padre. Alabanzas venidas de personas que sólo querrían ganar su simpatía para asegurar su puesto de trabajo. Ya estaba harto de amistades por conveniencia y de falsos halagos que se dirigían a su persona._

_Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Siguió el recorrido de ellos hasta que tuvo cerca a la persona que lo atendería. Unos botines converse de color rojo oscuro se detuvieron frente a él. Subió su mirada lentamente por el cuerpo de la mujer (supuso que era una mujer por el calzado que portaba) que lo atendería. Piel nacarada, un par de piernas bien formadas, falda de mezclilla con botones al frente a medio muslo, una sudadera rojo oscuro, unos mechones ¿rosados? Que iniciaban en la cintura, un cuello largo y de apariencia delicada, una boca pequeña pero perfectamente delineada, la nariz más perfecta que había visto nunca y unos ojos, sus ojos, lo hipnotizaron de inmediato. Ojos verdes, como el jade, brillando ante él como si fueran estrellas. Brillantes estrellas._

_La muchacha se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada que estaba posada en ella._

_-Buenas tardes – dijo, con el fin de romper el incómodo silencio –Hoy lo atenderé yo. Este es el menú, cuando esté listo para pedir hágamelo saber – extendió el menú hacia el muchacho y este por fin reaccionó, tomándolo. Justo cuando iba a regresar a la cocina, Itachi la llamó._

_-¿Es natural? Digo, el color de tu cabello – quiso golpearse la frente cuando terminó de decirlo. ¿Desde cuándo trataba de sacar conversación con una chica con un tema tan tonto? Él, Uchiha Itachi, el soltero más codiciado del país, ¿Nervioso ante el atractivo de una mujer? Ver para creer._

_Por su parte, de espaldas a él, Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que se había teñido el cabello? Era cierto que no conocía a nadie más con un tono como el suyo, y que el color no era común en una cabellera, pero ¡ella no se había teñido el cabello!_

_Se volvió hacia el joven con una falsa sonrisa y le contestó_

_-Sí, es natural. Desde mi nacimiento, para ser más específicos - le dijo con tono irónico, y se alejó antes de escuchar la respuesta del joven._

_La cagué, se dijo Itachi._

El hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

_Mamá no pudo detener a Sasuke, _fue lo primero que pensó.

Preparándose para enfrentar a su hermano menor, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y con un "pase", se giró hacia la puerta, esperando que su hermano entrara a la habitación.

Pero no era su hermano quién estaba detrás de la puerta. Un poco sorprendido, vio a Aiko entrar a la habitación. Su hermoso cabello dorado estaba recogido en un elegante moño, su cara estaba levemente maquillada, resaltando su belleza, sobretodo sus ojos, azules como el cielo. Vestía una bata de seda anudada a su cintura y unas pantuflas. Itachi se preguntó porqué aún no estaba lista, siendo que faltaba apenas media hora para la celebración de su boda.

Se volvió al espejo y sin mucho interés, musitó.

-Pensé que ya estabas lista – le dijo, mientras seguía observando su reflejo.

Pudo notar, gracias al espejo, que la joven tras de él sonreía.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de hacerlo – le dijo, y por su tono, Itachi sintió que algo no andaba bien con la joven.

Se volvió hacia ella y la miró, una muda señal para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

La joven, sin embargo, dudó un poco antes de hablar.

-Itachi, tu… - se detuvo un momento, como reflexionando lo que estaba a punto de decir –tu ¿Tenías novia antes de pedirme que me casara contigo?

Itachi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero logró controlar su expresión para no demostrarlo.

-Sí – musitó escuetamente.

-Ya veo – dijo la joven –Y ¿la amabas? O mejor dicho, ¿La amas aun? – le preguntó, e Itachi no pudo controlar ahora el desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¿A qué vienen ahora? – le dijo, tratando de entender el asunto.

La joven sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos azules.

-Sólo contéstame – le dijo.

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Ese cuestionamiento, con mucha probabilidad, se lo iba a hacer la joven cuando, después de días, meses, años de matrimonio, él no manifestara sentimientos por ella.

Así que se limitó a contestar con la verdad, sin importar nada.

-Sí, la amaba. Y la sigo amando – le dijo, sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Los ojos de Aiko se cristalizaron, pero ninguna lágrima bañó su rostro.

-No te voy a preguntar por qué te estás casando conmigo, porque ya lo sé. Tu mamá me lo acaba de decir –Itachi abrió levemente lo ojos, evidenciando su sorpresa, pero antes de tener tiempo de decir nada, la joven siguió hablando –Puede que no lo entiendas, yo tampoco acabo de entenderlo. Pero estoy enamorada de ti – se detuvo, y una sonrisa cargada de tristeza se formó en su bello rostro –Y es por eso que no puedo casarme contigo.

Itachi se quedó estático antes sus palabras, sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero no fue necesario decir nada, ya que la joven continuó hablando.

-Por mucho que yo te quiera, por mucho que quiera ser tú esposa y vivir a tu lado, no puedo hacerme esto, y no puedo hacerte esto a ti. Te quiero tanto que no soportaría vivir a tu lado sabiendo que tú no sientes nada por mí – suspiró, como dándose fuerzas antes de continuar –No te preocupes por la corporación. Hablaré con mi padre y le diré que soy yo la que no quiere casarse contigo y en compensación por el desplante, lo convenceré de firmar una alianza con tu padre.

Itachi seguía sin dar crédito a las palabras de Aiko. Sólo cuatro palabras salieron de sus labios.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó, ciertamente confundido.

La joven ladeó ligeramente el rostro y lo observó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya lo he dicho. Porque te quiero. Casarnos sólo hará que ambos seamos infelices, y prefiero saber que eres feliz aunque no sea a mi lado - una risa escapó de los labios de Aiko, pero realmente no parecía feliz –Kami-sama, jamás había puesto la felicidad de una persona antes que la mía. Pero supongo que esto es el amor – se encogió levemente de hombros –Tú harías cualquier cosa por Sakura, ¿No es cierto? – le preguntó, con una mirada cargada de dolor y de tristeza.

Itachi no pudo hacer más que asentir.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para ir con ella? Ahora nada te detiene – la joven volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión desconcertada de Itachi – Anda, hombre, reacciona – le dijo.

Itachi aún estaba pensando si esta era alguna especie de broma por parte de su padre, pero al ver la expresión triste pero sincera de Aiko, lo descartó por completo.

_¿Qué esperas para ir con ella? Ahora nada te detiene. _Le había dicho la joven y después de meses sin hacerlo, Itachi sonrió. Sonrió de verdad, con alegría, como cuando los niños abren sus regalos en navidad, como una madre sonríe a su hijo al verlo jugar en el parque, como solía sonreír cada vez que escuchaba la risa de Sakura.

_Sakura,_ pensó. Y sin poder contenerse se acercó a Aiko y la abrazó, lleno de esperanza, alegría y una enorme gratitud hacia ella por librarlo de sus cadenas.

-Gracias. No importa cuántas veces te lo diga, no serán suficientes para demostrar cuán agradecido estoy por lo que estás haciendo – la joven correspondió a su abrazo por un momento, pero lo soltó, negando con la cabeza.

-No digas nada, sólo anda y ve por ella – le dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero si Itachi no estuviera tan feliz por el hecho de que ahora podía estar con Sakura, se habría dado cuenta de que la joven estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Ajeno al estado de la joven frente a él, Itachi pensaba rápidamente en que tenía _que ir a un lugar_ _antes de ir a buscar_ a la pelirrosa de sus sueños.

Viendo por última vez a la joven, le sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de gratitud hacia ella, y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin importarle la gente que esperaba por la boda, y sin importarle qué diría su padre ahora.

Solo cuando vio salir a Itachi corriendo por la puerta, Aiko se permitió llorar. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se desahogó en sollozos que inundaron la habitación. Sólo Kami sabía cuánto le habían dolido las palabras que le dijo a Itachi para verlo partir de su lado.

* * *

Itachi conducía a toda velocidad, sin importarle pasar semáforos en rojo o irrespetar señales de alto. Sólo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Sakura. Aparcando su auto frente a la casa de la joven, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y llamó con insistencia.

Esperó impaciente hasta que oyó unos pasos caminando hacia la puerta.

La mamá de Sakura le miró sorprendida cuando le abrió. Itachi notó que tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, como que si había llorado, y un mal presentimiento se instaló en su corazón.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – le preguntó, incapaz de contener la ansiedad y la creciente angustia.

-Se ha ido – Itachi la observó, paralizado, y antes de tener tiempo de preguntar, la mujer siguió hablando –Poco después de la última vez que se vieron, pidió una beca en una universidad de Estados Unidos para hacer su especialización y la aceptaron. La hemos dejado en el aeropuerto hace una hora – terminó por decir, viendo cómo Itachi se ponía pálido frente a ella.

_No puede pasarme esto ahora._

Tenía que llegar a ella antes de que se marchara. Estaba dispuesto a emprender el camino hacia su auto cuando oyó la voz del papá de Sakura.

-No vayas tras ella si no puedes quedarte a su lado. Mi hija ya ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa – le dijo el hombre, visiblemente dolido y preocupado por haber dejado a su pequeña irse de su lado.

Itachi se volvió levemente hacia ellos.

-Esta vez no voy a permitir que me separen de ella – y sin decir más, corrió a su auto y emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Sakura miraba el ir y venir de la gente mientras esperaba abordar el avión que la separaría de Konoha por mucho tiempo.

Sonrió, la tristeza impregnada en su rostro.

Ese debía ser el peor cumpleaños en la historia de la humanidad.

De seguro Itachi ya habría dado el sí en el altar a la vista de su miserable padre, el hombre que los había separado. Y pensar que ella había esperado ese momento, el estar en el altar, frente a Itachi, dándole el sí que los uniría por toda la vida.

Pero ahora estaba en el aeropuerto, el día de su cumpleaños número 22, esperando abordar un avión que la alejaría del hombre que amaba y que no podía tener.

_Es tan doloroso que ni siquiera puedo llorar._

Ya había llorado tanto que al parecer ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Sólo sentía tristeza, una profunda tristeza que la estaba ahogando tanto que sólo quería salir de ahí y correr sin importar el destino.

Pero solo pudo suspirar, a la espera de montarse al avión.

* * *

Itachi salió rápidamente de su carro y lo dejó en la calle sin hacer caso a los llamados del agente de tránsito que le decía que estacionara su auto correctamente. Pero Itachi no le prestó atención, eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Lo que importaba era encontrar a Sakura antes de que se fuera.

Corrió por el aeropuerto viendo hacia todos lados, y agradeció al cielo que el color del cabello de Sakura fuera rosado brillante, porque eso la hacía destacar del resto de las personas.

Se detuvo un momento, posando las manos en sus rodillas, para recuperar el aliento, y cuando elevó su vista al frente, la miró.

Sakura caminaba hacia él con la mirada fija en el suelo. Vestía igual que la primera vez que se conocieron: Unos botines converse rojo oscuro, una falda con botones al frente a medio muslo, una sudadera rojo oscuro y su cabello, ahora más largo y ondulado, suelto, lo que hacía que el viento jugara con él.

De inmediato, Itachi corrió a su encuentro.

-Sakura – llamó, y la joven confundida buscó al dueño de la voz, a través de la cortina que creaba su cabello alborotado por el viento.

-¿Itachi? – musitó, antes de que el joven estuviera frente a ella y la tomara por la cintura, dándole un abrazo después de tanto tiempo.

Itachi no cabía en sí de la felicidad. La había encontrado antes de que se fuera, y ahora no permitiría que nadie la apartara de su lado. Aiko lo había salvado.

La joven, sin embargo, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, así que deshizo el contacto con él.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – le dijo, visiblemente confundida. Luego agregó, con un matiz de tristeza en la voz –Hoy te casas, Itachi.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió, de una manera tan radiante que Sakura pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, ¿Cómo podía sonreír si estaba a nada de casarse con una mujer que no quería?

-Hoy no me casaré, y si lo hago solo sería contigo. Aiko me ha salvado de la muerte, Sakura, porque eso sentía ante la idea de casarme con ella. Sentía que me moría al casarme con una mujer que no eras tú – Sakura lo miró, sorprendida.

-Ella, ¿Ella te ha dicho que no quiere casarse contigo? – le preguntó, incrédula ante esa realidad. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero Itachi asintió, y ella se sintió viva de nuevo.

Sonrió, como no lo había hecho en meses, y se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales la recibieron con gusto. Rió en los brazos de Itachi y éste besó su larga cabellera rosada.

Lo soltó, y ambos se vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Has ido a la casa? – preguntó.

-Sí, fui y tu mamá me contó lo de la beca. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – le dijo, aliviado.

Sakura rio levemente.

-Casi no llegas a tiempo. Mi vuelo fue cancelado. No sé muy bien los motivos, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado cuando los dijeron – se encogió de hombros e Itachi negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

-Ahora que estás frente a mí, puedo hacer lo que había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo – le dijo, y Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

Llevó sus manos a la boca cuando vio a Itachi arrodillarse frente a ella, sacando del interior de su saco una cajita rojo oscuro en forma de corazón, y extendiéndola hacia ella.

-Sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y que no fui capaz de mantener mi promesa de estar a tu lado por un tiempo, pero ahora que estas frente a mí y que decididamente no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, sin importar que sea El Heredero, ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra aceptando casarte conmigo? – Finalizó Itachi su petición, con el corazón literalmente en la mano.

A su alrededor, las personas se acercaron al verlos en ese momento tan importante de sus vidas, y exclamaron entusiasmados por el par de jóvenes.

Sakura, por su parte, no había podido contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Era Itachi, el amor de su vida, frente a ella pidiéndole que se casara con él. Su sueño estaba tan cerca de ella que podía tocarlo. Y así lo haría.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Le dijo, para después sonreír, las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas – Te dijo que sí para el resto de mi vida, Ita-kun.

Itachi estaba tan feliz que podría llorar. Sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocó a su futura esposa, la cual lo abrazó apenas se puso de pie.

Él la recibió, la tomó por la cintura, la levantó en el aire y dio vueltas con ella, lo cual provocó la risa de Sakura.

A su alrededor, la gente aplaudía por el final feliz de la pareja, cómplices de ese momento tan especial para ellos.

Itachi bajó a Sakura y la besó, besó sus labios con fervor, con las ansias que le despertaba estar de nuevo con ella, y esta vez, para siempre, porque no dejaría que nada los volviera a separar.

Sakura le correspondió con la misma intensidad. No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Porque hacía apenas unos minutos estaba teniendo el peor cumpleaños de la vida y ahora estaba ahí, con Itachi y con un hermoso anillo que le indicaba que su destino con él estaba en su mano.

Se separaron por la necesidad de aire, pero mantuvieron la cercanía. Itachi acarició el cabello que caía con gracia en el rostro de muñeca de su ahora prometida y lo observó. Luego sonrió al pensar en las primeras palabras que le dijo cuando se conocieron.

-¿Es natural? Digo, el color de tu cabello – le dijo a la joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura le sonrió al recordar aquel momento, y le contestó:

-Sí, es natural. Desde mi nacimiento, para ser más específicos - y rio, cuán niña pequeña lo haría al recibir la muñeca que quería como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero ella recibió más que eso, recibió al hombre que amaba, y que esta vez no se iría de su lado.

Itachi acompañó la risa de ella con la suya, y uniendo su frente a la de su eterna novia, selló su destino.

Itachi y Sakura, Hasta Siempre.

* * *

¡Ay por Dios!

Tengo mucho que decir después de terminar esta historia. Para empezar:

1\. No pude hacer ninguna de mis tareas de la universidad porque la idea para finalizar esta historia no dejaba de rondar por mi mente, así que no me pude concentrar hasta escribirla.

2\. Me pasó algo curioso con este final. Me encontraba emocionada, con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras escribía, y cuando terminé la historia, me sentí muy bien conmigo misma. Pero luego, cuando la leí en búsqueda de errores, no reconocí mis palabras en la narración, y me sentí como una de las lectoras de esta historia que esperaba con ansias su desenlace. Estaba conmovida, me llené de ternura y lloré, deseando vivir una historia así.

Esto es un claro indicio de lo feliz que estoy con toda esta historia. Estoy orgullosa de haberla escrito. Y deseo de todo corazón que esta historia logre transmitir en ustedes un poco de lo que yo sentí cuando la finalicé y la leí.

3\. No importa si leen esta historia hoy, mañana, en una semana, un mes, un año o 10 años después: Espero sus comentarios. Este proyecto ha significado mucho para mi solitario corazón que sería muy feliz sabiendo que piensan de él.

Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer El Heredero, y mi corazón está con las personas que comentaron los primeros capítulos. Ustedes saben quiénes son :)

4\. Por último, si tienen curiosidad por saber cómo finaliza el hilo de los pensamientos de Itachi con respecto al momento en el que conoció a Sakura en la cafetería, les tengo una buena noticia, y una oportunidad de leer más de esta hermosa pareja. Les explico:

En un primer momento, no me pareció relevante contar cómo se habían conocido Itachi y Sakura, por eso sólo hice mención del lugar en el que se conocieron, la cafetería en la que Sakura trabajaba medio tiempo. Pero, tengo un proyecto en el que estoy escribiendo sobre distintas parejas de Sakura, entonces se me ocurrió escribir, como un momento dispar, la historia que unió a Itachi y a Sakura en esa cafetería. Escribí la historia de cómo se conocieron. Si la quieren leer (estoy segura de que querran hacerlo, o al menos eso quisiera), se encuentra en una de las historias de mi perfil, titulada "Del Amor y Otras Maldiciones". Es el capítulo tres, titulado "Simplemente Él, Simplemente Ella".

Si son fanáticos del ItaSaku como yo, encontraran otra historia de la pareja ahí.

Bueno, creo que ya escribí mucho. Lo que me lleva a pensar que...

5\. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

De verdad espero que les guste el desenlace. Honestamente pensaba hacernos sufrir (me incluyo) con el final de la historia de amor de Itachi y Sakura, pero se me ocurrió un desenlace que creo es digno de leer. Y que es feliz, cabe destacar.

Espero nos leamos en otras historias.

Con cariño y dedicación, Hanae.


End file.
